Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
) |familiares = Andrea Coto (madre) Sergio Barrios (padre) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (hermano) Erica Edwards (novia) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|240px|right thumb|240px|right Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la ciudad de México. Hermano de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto tambien actor de doblaje con quien se suele confundir su trabajo debido a que comparten un muy similar registro de voz. Además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también actor Sergio Barrios. Doblaje Películas Owen Wilson *Kenny Bostick en La pajareada (2011) * Rick en Pase libre (2011) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) * Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * John Grogan en Marley y yo (2009) * Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) * Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) * Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) * Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Christian Bale *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (2010) * John Connor en Terminator Salvation (Versión de Warner / 2009) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Dan Evans en 3:10 to Yuma (2007) * Alfred Borden en El gran truco (Segunda versión / 2006) * Jim Luther Davis en Soldado de ciudad (2005) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman Inicia (2005) Viggo Mortensen * Hombre en The Road (2009) * Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) * Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) * Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Matthew Broderick *Sr. Fitzhugh en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) *Harold Hill en Vivir de ilusión (2003) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) *Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) *Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) John Cusack * Adam en Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) * Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) * Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) * Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) * Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) * John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) Kevin Bacon *David Lindhogen en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Jack Brennan en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en El dice, ella dice (1991) Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) * Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) * Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Chris Taylor en Pelotón (1986) Matthew Perry * Mike O'Donnell (adulto) en 17 otra vez (2009) (Versión New Line) * Hudson en Numb (2007) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Hugh Grant * Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) * Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) * Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) * Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Tom Hanks * Abraham Lincoln en "Freedom: A history of us" A War to End Slavery (documental) (2003) * Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia (1993) * Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) * Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Tom Cruise * Nathan Algren en El último samurái (2003) * Ethan Hunt en Misión imposible (1996) * Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (Doblaje original) * Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (Redoblaje) * Joel Goodsen en Negocios riesgosos (1983) Ray Liotta *Florio Ferrente en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ryan Weaber en Turbulencia (1997) * Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) Steve Zahn * Cliff Anderson en A Perfect Getaway (2009) * Jack Monk Jr. en Monk (2009) * Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) * Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Lochlyn Munro * Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) * Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Johnny Depp *John Dillinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) *Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) *George Jung en Blow (2001) *Joe Pistone / Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) Ben Stiller * White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) * David Starsky en Starsky y Hutch (2004) * Alex Rose en Duplex (2003) * Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Andy Garcia ' *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) *Sean Casey en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Jimmy "El Santo" Tosnia en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Sgt. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) 'Kevin James * Griffin Keyes en El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) Jason Sudeikis ' * Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) 'Clifton Collins Jr. * César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) * Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) * Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Jerry O'Connell * Ben en Obsessed (2009) * Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) * Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) Mark Wahlberg * Elliot Moore en El fin de los tiempos (2008) * Bob Lee Swagger en Tirador (2007) * Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Dominic West * Theron en 300 (2007) * Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Jasper en 28 días (2000) Dean Cain * Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalypse (2006) * Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) * Cole en Solteros, pero...(2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme * Sam Keenan en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) * Luc Devereaux en Soldado universal 2: El Regreso (1999) Sean Penn * Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) * Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) John Travolta * Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) * Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) Matt Dillon * Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) * Larry Maretto en Todo por un sueño (1995) Dolph Lundgren *Gunner Jensen en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) *Gunner Jensen en Los indestructibles (2010) (Versión TV) Kyle Chandler *Jackson Lamb en Súper 8 (2011) *John Driscoll en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) Josh Duhamel * Hobart Kent en Ramona y Beezus (2010) * Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) Peter Sarsgaard * Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Chris Messina *Detective Bowden en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Dennis en Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) Matt Damon *Miller en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Edward Wilson en El buen pastor (2006) Steve Coogan *David Ershon en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Tommy Atkins en La llave mágica (1995) Matthew McConaughey *Connor Mead en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) *Jack Lengyel en Somos Marshall (2006) Ewan McGregor * Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) * Edward Bloom (joven) en El Gran Pez (2003) Gerard Butler *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) Sam Rockwell ' *Victor Mancini en Asfixia (2008) *Glenn Marchand en Snow Angels (2007) 'Mark Strong ' *Han Salaam en Red de mentiras (2008) *Mussawi en Syriana (2005) 'Ice Cube *Durell en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) Casper Van Dien * Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) * Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Robert Downey Jr. * Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) * Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Jonny Lee Miller * Graeme Obree en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) Simon Baker *Riley en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Rétaux de Villette en La intriga del collar (2001) Ralph Fiennes * Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jesús en El señor de los milagros (voz) (2000) Greg Kinnear * Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) * David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) (Doblaje original) Josh Lucas * Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) * Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Ben Affleck * Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) Luke Wilson * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Benno Fürmann * William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) * Hein en Anatomía (2000) Val Kilmer * Simon Templar en El santo (1997) * John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Tom Sizemore *Michael Cheritto en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Bat Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Sasha Mitchell * David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) * David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard * Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1991) * Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Doblaje original) Otros *Jensen (Jon Bon Jovi) en Año nuevo (2011) *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Roman "Rome" Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Capitán Correlli (Andy Buckley) en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Cesaire (Billy Burke) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Rizvan Khan (Shah Rukh Khan) My name is Khan (2010) *Felipe (Javier Bardem) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Agente Vance Burress / Lynch (Patrick Wilson) en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Damon Macready / Papi (Nicolas Cage) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) *John Collingwood (Tony Goldwyn) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Director Deedle (Shawn Macdonald) en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) Trailer *Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Eric Andrews (Jon Daugharthy) en Ángeles de amor (2008) *Corny Collins (James Marsden) en Hairspray (2007) *Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Neil Gant (Cristian Solimeno) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Bobby Green (Joaquin Phoenix) en Dueños de la noche (2007) *Peter McKell (Michael Vartan) en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Valiente (2007) *Humphrey (Henry Cavill) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Connor (Ty Burrell) en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El reino (2007) *Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) *Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) *Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en El títere (2007) *Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) *Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) *Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) en El gran rescate (2005) *Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Nick (Chad Michael Murray) en La casa de cera (2005) *Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (segunda versión) *Marco Poloni (Costas Mandylor) en Just Desserts (2004) *Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Sonny (Alan Tudyk) en Yo, robot (2004) *Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) *Vaughn Stickles (Chris Isaak) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) *Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) *Adam Sorenson (Paul Rudd) en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) *Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Ray Dunbar (Brian Van Holt) en Básico y letal (2003) *Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) *Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) *Rodney Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión DVD) *Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Detective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) *Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Fergus Wolfe (Toby Stephens) en Posesión (2002) *Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) *Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de negro 2 (2002) *George Clark (Isaiah Washington) en Red de corrupción (2001) Redoblaje *Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) *Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) *Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) *Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) *Seth (Johnny Galecki) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Mitsuo Katagiri, Cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) *Pequeño Melvin (Orlando Jones) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Johnny Land (John Savage) en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Mitch Weaver (Norm MacDonald) en Trabajo sucio (1998) *Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (Redoblaje) *Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Fiedler (Jack Black) en Enemigo público (1998) *Wesley McClaren (Steven Seagal) en El patriota (1998) *Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Clay Hewitt (Vince Vaughn) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) *Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) *Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) en Gattaca (1997) *Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) *Jerry Bruckner (Bill Paxton) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Mark Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) *Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) *Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) *Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) *Casey Schuler (Kevin Spacey) en Epidemia (1995) *Bobby Zachs (Morris Chestnut) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Jack Foley (Chris O'Donnell) en Círculo de amigos (1995) *Det. Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) *Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) *John Brook (Eric Stoltz) en Mujercitas (1994) *Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar (1994) *Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Ag. Thomas Richie (Paul Calderon) en Sin salida (1993) *Tea Cake Walkers (Will Smith) en Hecho en América (1993) *Frank Dulaney (Willem Dafoe) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) *Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Dr. Roden (Dan Butler) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Chris Brandt (Michael Paré) en Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) *John Densmore (Kevin Dillon) en The Doors (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Joe Perreti (Michael Schoeffling) en Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) *Dan (Woody Brown) en Acusados (1988) *Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) *Ace Merrill (Kiefer Sutherland) en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Doug Fackler (Bruce Mahler) en Locademia de policía (1984) *Ponyboy Curtis (C. Thomas Howell) en Los Rebeldes (1983) *Lalo (Michael Cavanaugh) en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Dr. David Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Redoblaje) Películas animadas Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en El Gato con Botas (2011/Spots) *Gato con Botas en Shrek Tercero (2007/Trailers) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (2004/Trailers/corto del idolo) Owen Wilson *Rayo McQueen en Cars 2 (2011/Trailers) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *Rayo McQueen en Cars (2006/Trailers) Tom Kenny *Narrador - Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2004) *Narrador - Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película (2002) Otros * Lord Shen - Kung Fu Panda 2 * Ray Liotta - Bee Movie * Frankie - El espanta tiburones * Tahu Nuva - Bionicle: La máscara de la luz * Isacar - José, el rey de los sueños * Eric - La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Jaga de Orión - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra * Lynn Kaifuunn - Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas Cortos/Especiales Animados Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (Ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano) Otros *Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate Series de televisión Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Dos Hombres y Medio (2003-2009) * Charlie Sheen en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) * Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) Dean Cain * Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent / Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Amigos (1994-2004) * Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) * Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell) en Crossing Jordan (88 episodes, 2002-2007) * Ethan Rom (William Mapother) en Lost (2005-2007; 2009) * Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Almas perdidas (2007-2008) * Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) * Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) * Craig (Cameron Bancroft) en Unidad Especial (Temp. 1 Cap. 2) (2001) * Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en La zona mortal (2002-2007) * Rui (Luis Fernando Guimiraes) en Los Normales (2002-2003) * Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) * Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Mujeres de blanco (2000-2006) * Will Truman (Eric McCormack) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (2000-2006) (Temporadas 3-8) * Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) * Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) * Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) * Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) * Profesor Navegante en La peor bruja (1998) * Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (Doblaje Mexicano) Series Animadas * A.J. Dalton en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Octus / Newton / Sherman en Titán sim-biónico * Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto * Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 * Connor en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena * Narrador en La Casa de los Dibujos * El Arquero en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Voces adicionales en Cleveland * Nick en Godzilla: la serie * Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog (especial de navidad) en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (algunos episodios) en Sonic the Hedgehog * Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block * Búho en Mi Osito * Voces adicionales en Bebé patito Anime * Albafica de Piscis en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Kazuo Koriotto/Porrista del Newpi en Supercampeones * Yuri / Katsuma (cap. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 * William "Bill" Collins en Gunsmith Cats * Señor / Voces adicionales en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! * Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Jefe de guardias/Lobo feroz en Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes * Camionero ebrio/Guardia en Burn Up! Excess * Rolanto / Narrador en Saber Marionette J * Guido Anchoa en Los Gatos Samurai * Kidomaru / Ruiga en Naruto * Butch en Pokémon * Sora Inoue/Jibakurai/Voces adicionales en Bleach * Voces adicionales en Ikkitousen * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Umezawa en Hajime no Ippo * Nick en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Lacerda * "Viver a Vida" (100 episodios, 2009-2010) Vivir la Vida - Bruno Marcondes * "Páginas da vida" (142 episodios, 2006-2007) Páginas de la vida - Jorge * "América" (130 episodios, 2005) America - Alex * "Celebridade" (11 episodes, 2003) Celebridad - Otavio Albuquerque * "A Casa das Sete Mulheres" (2003) Siete mujeres - Giuseppe Garibaldi * "Aquarela do Brasil" (2000) Acuarela del Brasil - Mario Lopes * "Terra Nostra" (1999) Terra Nostra - Mateo Batistela Marcello Antony * "Paraíso tropical" (134 episodes,2007) Paraíso Tropical - Cassio * "Belíssima" (187 episodes, 2005-2006) Belíssima - André Santana * "Señora del destino" (148 episodes, 2004-2005) Señora del destino - Viriato Marcelo Serrado * "Sabor da Paixão" (2002) El sabor de la pasión - Nelson Carvalho * "Porto dos Milagres" (2001) Puerto de los milagros - Rodolfo Augusto Videojuegos * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 2 * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 3 * Noble Seis en Halo: Reach * Ethan Mars En Heavy Rain Director de Doblaje * Amigos * Will & Grace * The single Guy * Dharma y Greg * Emergencias urbanas * Fastlane * New Kids On The Block * Atracción explosiva * Cuatro bodas y un funeral * Todo un parto Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Alka Seltzer * Sprite * Coca Cola * El Universal * Ford * Wall Mart * The Film Zone Channel (LA) * US West Dex (US) * Texaco (US) * KSSA FM - Dallas Texas (US) * KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City (US) * Instituto Federal Electoral (2012) Teatro * Papacito piernas largas * El Pájaro Azul * Don Juan Tenorio Cine * Perro Callejero * La Puerta Negra * Asalto Sangriento * Día de Difuntos Televisión * Telesecundaria. * Vecinos .... Operador (2007) * XHDRbZ .... Voz en Avión (2007) * Entre la vida y la muerte * Los Parientes Pobres Fotonovelas * Cita de Amor Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos